Sleepwalkers
by Thatsoneperson
Summary: For years he lived a life of solitude, tortured by the consequence for what he had done. But one night, whether it was from guilt or the kindness of his heart, he saved a life. However, little did he know, because of that girl he saved, she would impact him so greatly, so hurtfully, that he'll refuse to take another Eve for many more years to come after her. But why?


**A/N** : I've been hit with writer's block, so this is a little starter to help me get into the flow of writing again. Plus, I wanted to create something for the Servamp fandom. I absolutely love most of the characters and the story is quite refreshing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

 _Apologies for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 **Chapter I: A Life for a Life**

* * *

Perhaps it was his guilty heart that compelled him to save her from that nightmare—the same heavy regret that's been drowning him for the past century since taking the life of his and the other Servamp's creator. Maybe this was his way of finding redemption he feebly sought. The one that'll shed the betrayed image of Lawless from his memory and make the darkness within himself go away. Yet, as he holds her warmly in his arms, becoming her shield against the freezing cold and snowy night, he still can't shake the tremendous weight of blame shackling his heart.

 _What's holding him down even though what he's doing is right?_

Is it possible that he's only saving her for his own selfish reasons? Is he no longer the kindhearted person he used to be? Has he truly become a monster, living up to the world's false assumptions of them and be what his nature intends- what his creator wanted?

No. It can't be. He refuses to accept what his heart's rejecting. His intentions are simple, and this is his way to make amends for what he'd done.

 _A life for a life._

He takes away the creator of the Servamps and in return, save this young child from freezing to death and take her to a place where she'll be cared for and will live a full life. A far better gift, a better outcome that the rest of the unfortunate members of the village he picked her up from. A once welcoming place that had become an open grave. Where people lay deceased in their own blood with hollow, lifeless eyes and bitemarks on their frail skin.

He doesn't know who or why they did it. Why a vampire would attack such a peaceful village in a rural country. But what he does know is that he was brought there by chance. Carried by the wind and his never-ending footsteps, he found light in the heart of a bloodstained nightmare. And it was then had he decided to become her guardian—just until he can find her a safe place.

Whether he saved her selfishly or not, this one-year old girl still has so much to live for. And who is to deny her life by leaving her out in the cold where her cries won't be heard for miles during this winter storm?

He just… he had to save her. As bothersome as it may be, it's the right thing to do.

Holding her close against his chest, Sleepy Ash gently wrapped the cloth he cloaked her in earlier more securely then looked up to the path of white sea ahead of him. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he glanced down on the sleeping girl his arms and groaned. The next town that he knows of won't be in sight for another few miles. The journey is going to be long and he can only hope to keep her alive since she's barely clinging onto life as is.

"Humans are so weak… You better be worth the trouble."

Freezing in his steps when a gush of wind blew past him, forcing his black cloak and scarf to viciously dance in the wind, the lethargic Servamp looked down to the girl once more to see if she was okay before facing up to the starry sky where the full moon illuminated the night and stars are witnessing his act of kindness.

He may have been born a monster, but that doesn't mean he is one.

Besides saving this girl, what he _wants_ more than anything is to return and feel like the person he knows he is. To be reminded that he's more than what he was forced to become.

He _needs_ comfort in knowing that he's not the monster he was forced to be.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! I hope this grabbed your attention somewhat, and I know it's not much now, but this is a prologue. So, future chapters will be longer. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next time!

 **Thatsoneperson**


End file.
